


Long Flight

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "Okay," Taeyong whispers and his hands run down Johnny's nape, over his shoulders, "Just for today, but don't over exert yourself."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Long Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Suuup!! (*･▽･*)  
> It's 8 AM :} Here have this! 
> 
> 1\. I proofread myself, so sorry for mistakes!  
> 2\. This has been a prompt I wanted to do for a while now so I chose JohnYong <3  
> 3\. Uuuh...yeah. Stream 100? jsghfuy
> 
> Anyway-  
> ENJOY!! ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

It's a few minutes past eleven when Johnny's tired frame turns the key in the lock of his two story house. He made it home before midnight. _Record._

His shoulders are stiff from his flight, the drive here was long, his luggage is heavy and he leaves the suitcases in the hall, pulls off his jacket as he closes the door with a soft click.

It's dark. He rolls his shoulders, tilts his head from side to side and thinks of the jetlag that will set in later, frowns.

There are a lot of things that are bouncing from place to place in his tired mind, but one is most prominent. _Shower._

He toes off his shoes, pulls off his socks and sighs when he slips his keys into the ceramic shell Sicheng gave him for his birthday two years ago. Its place on the table in the hall, snug, secure, sets in the feeling of him finally being home after months. He puts down his glasses there too, rubs the bridge of his nose.

The lights are off. Good, he thinks as he walks to the stairs. He doesn't plan on coming down anymore, but a moment later his eyes light up in surprise and he smiles when halfway up he hears the soft rushing of water.

He doesn't rush, doesn't want to, slowly makes his way up to the second floor. The bedroom door is cracked open and he quietly pushes it open with his hand.

The bed is made, looks large and soft in the dim light of the bedroom, welcoming, but his mind is now focused on something else.

A smile is on his lips even before he makes it to the bathroom door that stands wide open, leans against the doorframe and looks inside.

The lights are off and by the cool air that seeps around his bare feet he can also tell it's a cold shower. That's so like him.

He watches the water cascade down his frame, over his head and his wide shoulders as a hand runs soap over one. His hair has gotten longer, Johnny likes it, admires the wet strands before they run down the man's spine.

"Hi," he chooses to say and Taeyong startles and whips his head around, large eyes wide. Johnny gives him a smile.

Taeyong takes a breath, hand to his chest as he turns, "Johnny," he breathes, "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry," he pushes himself off the doorframe, hand coming up to unbutton the top buttons of his dress shirt.

"You're home early," Taeyong turns completely, Johnny's mouth pulls on one end at the sight. "I thought you'd be away another week."

"Wanted to surprise you," Taeyong comes forward and pushes the shirt off his shoulders, his cold touch makes Johnny shiver, but the garment slips off his arms easily and he wastes no time to unbuckle his belt, "was going to be home this morning."

"Delayed?" Taeyong asks as he pushes down his slacks and underwear in one go. Johnny hums, steps out of them and Taeyong steps back just for Johnny to come close and press their foreheads together. "How were the last hours at work then? You didn't reply to my messag-"

He's cut off when Johnny shakes his head, silences him with a kiss. It's deep, _searing_ and when Taeyong inches back into the shower Johnny follows him, pushes him against the wall, shivers when the cold water falls over him.

"Missed you," are the first words that leave his lips when they part and he smiles when Taeyong's lips curl, eyes sparkling.

"I missed you too John," he runs his hands over Johnny's shoulders, the gold band on his finger cool to the touch before he continues with, "So much."

Johnny hums again, kisses his husband once more and moans when Taeyong's fingers slip up his nap into the hairs at the back of his head, tighten in the wetting strands.

"You're tired baby," Taeyong whispers when they part again, Johnny's lips trail down the wet skin of his cheek, his jaw, his neck.

Johnny gives a hum of acknowledgement, but he continues down Taeyong's neck without fail, starts sucking against the skin and flushing himself close, pushing Taeyong up. Lets out a shuddering breath when Taeyong moans quietly, his hardening cock rubbing against the man's flat stomach.

"Okay," Taeyong whispers and his hands run down Johnny's nape, over his shoulders, "Just for today, but don't over exert yourself."

_That does not stop Johnny._

It doesn't stop him from littering Taeyong's skin with as many hickies as he possibly can, large hand knocking over the shampoo bottles and soup as he reaches for the lube they keep there.

He sees Taeyong glance at the mess, but the man doesn't stop him. If anything he lifts his leg and hooks it around Johnny's waist, relaxes and sighs when Johnny prods at his rim.

It's a slow process, but Johnny shows patients, even in his exhaustion, carefully opens Taeyong up and by the way he closes his eyes and hums in his ears, Taeyong believes this is something Johnny is enjoying as well. Large fingers slowly slipping in and out his tight hole as Taeyong murmurs, stokes himself so it is a bit faster.

"I'm ready," he whispers quietly after a few minutes of Johnny's fingers curling in him, cold water having fully covered the both of them now.

Taeyong bites his lip when his fingers lock around Johnny's shaft, stroke to admire it like he had time and time again. "So big," he smiles, guides it to his entrance and moans when Johnny helps, large hand grabbing Taeyong's small ass and his own hand covering his husband's to slip in.

Taeyong always has to calm his breathing, relax as he feels the large cock enter him slowly. Johnny watches him, eyes dilated and hands running down Taeyong's sides in comfort, the ring on his finger, rubbing over his ribs. Taeyong can't help smiles at the action, push Johnny's wet strands back and whisper, "You can move now."

A low moan immediately erupts from Taeyong's throat, Johnny pulling out to thrust back in and he relishes the sensation of his love in him, grabs Johnny's nape again and gives the smallest of smiles.

It earns him a clash of lips, the hard thrust of hips and a groan when he moans.

"Missed you so much," Johnny's voice comes and the man crushes him to the cold tiles of the wall, grinds into him with new vigor.

"Oh- Johnny-," Taeyong moans, fingers tangling in wet hair, gripping when he rides up the wall a bit.

"So perfect," Johnny hisses against his temple, plants a kiss there, then another, then there is an annoyed grumble, Taeyong's frame riding up the wall with a thrust and Johnny shifting him up with his hands.

"Baby- Don't-" Taeyong starts, but is cut off by Johnny's lips again, a moan into the man's mouth as his thrust increase. "John-"

He wants to tell Johnny to stop, to not push himself, but there is another part of him that wants this, wants this so, _so_ bad and right now that voice fuels him, makes him moan and lock his legs around Johnny's hips.

"Fuck baby-" he moans and a gasp falls from his lips at a particular hard thrust, Taeyong's own hips starting to whine against Johnny as much as he can.

_"Taeyong,"_ Johnny moans, hands slipping down to grab Taeyong's ass, holds him up to fuck into him.

The sounds are sinful, squelching and slapping as he pistons his hips forward, fucks Taeyong against the wall, but what gets Taeyong moaning in delight is Johnny's honesty.

The man groans, in his throat, eyes casting up and head tilting back as he hisses, fucks with abandon and Taeyong pulls him impossibly closer, clasps onto him and moans his name because he deserves it.

"Johnny-Johnny-Johnny-Johnny-" he chants, frantically running his hands over his shoulders, his nape, in his hair, kisses, bites and licks all the skin he can reach, nibbles at the man's strong jaw just for Johnny to moan out and shove his tongue into Taeyong's mouth.

Taeyong sucks it obediently as he shifts up the wall with each rough thrust, slurps in Johnny's spit as he sucks on his tongue, bites at it and when Johnny pulls it back he sucks at his plush bottom lip, pulls it between his teeth and moans as he holds it there.

"Oh fuck!" Taeyong screams and the words bounce over the tile walls, "Oh _fuuuck_!!" he repeats louder when Johnny pulls him off the wall, arms flexing as he holds Taeyong up, groans as he uses the man to his liking.

Cold water hits Taeyong in the face as his ass is pulled down onto Johnny's cock, nails sinking into the large man's back and dragging in the skin as he moans in his throat before it breaks into a cry. His long bangs are on his eyes now, stick to his forehead as he bounces, moans, as he's used.

"Close-Close- I'm-Oh John-baby-I missed you- I missed you so much- Please-" Johnny takes a breath through his teeth, moans at Taeyong's word and the smaller man can feel him throbbing, but the only thing leaving his mouth is, "Fuck-fuck- _fuck_ -Johnny-baby!-Ooh- _Oooh_ -Oh--Ga-nhmm-aahh-Baby-" he moans, clenches hard, "Baby-Johnny-," his arms wrap around Johnny's neck in a vice as he shifts up, clenches again, " _Oh baby!!"_ he moans, nose pressed to Johnny's ear and he cums between them with a groan, eyes rolling back and shuddering.

Johnny pulls him down roughly, one- two more times and then his whole body tenses, a deep moan falling from his lips as he spills. He buckles and Taeyong gasps, but Johnny's palm lands against the wall just in time, his other hand secure on Taeyong's ass even though he moans again, buckles a bit more.

Taeyong can feel his cum, hot and thick inside him and he can't help kissing Johnny's neck, nuzzles it and whispers, "Wow."

Johnny lets out a tired groan then and although Taeyong wants to stay wrapped around him like this a bit longer he shifts, legs shaky as his feet touch the cold tiles again. He can feel the cum start to trickle out of him. It should be gross, but he loves it, smiles at Johnny with lid eyes and cups his face to plant kisses there, the large man's hand slipping up and down his back.

"Oh baby," Taeyong moans and he kisses Johnny again and again, the water splattering on the tall man's shoulders and hitting him in the face. "I love you."

Taeyong thinks Johnny will pass out the moment he hits the sheets, but minutes later he's still groaning as Taeyong massages the tense muscles in his shoulders, cracks the bones of his spine.

"Just sleep," he murmurs after he plants a kiss on Johnny's shoulder and the man replies with a tired grumble that clearly means, _"Not yet."_

Taeyong laughs lightly, runs a hand over the back of his drying hair.

By the time he snuggles himself into Johnny's arms the large man's eyelids are heavy, but Taeyong still pecks his lips repeatedly. "Long flight?" Johnny hums when Taeyong runs a hand over his cheek. "Will you tell me about work tomorrow?" Taeyong whisper asks and Johnny hums again, arms tightening around his smaller frame. "I love you."

It's silent for a moment and Taeyong thinks Johnny has dozed, but then he smiles when the man mumbles, "I love you too."

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in (maths) two and a half hours? Yeah, sounds about right! Wrote it just now. Here you go JohnYong nation!  
> P.S. There is an at least over 20k omegaverse JohnYong fic coming, So you can look out for that. Enjoy this if you don't like that though.
> 
> P.P.S...... Stream Long Flight!


End file.
